


Ian Gets a Surprise (or two)

by gallavichfanfic



Series: South of the Border [2]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Blindfolds, Bottom Mickey Milkovich, Domestic Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich, Dominant Ian Gallagher, Dominant Mickey Milkovich, Edible Body Paint, Ian Gallagher Loves Mickey Milkovich, M/M, Masturbation, S&M, Submissive Ian Gallagher, Submissive Mickey Milkovich, Top Ian Gallagher
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-24 10:34:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13211958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gallavichfanfic/pseuds/gallavichfanfic
Summary: Ian returns from taking his nursing boards earlier than expected to find his husband Mickey pleasuring himself to porn without him. He claims it is all in preparation for a birthday surprise for Ian...





	1. Caught In the Act

**Author's Note:**

> Please also check out my other fanfic, "South of the Border," which is the basis for this one! And I just started the sequel to both this story and South of the Border, "The Milkoviches." Please let me know what you think!
> 
> Also, I’m open to prompts for new stories! Please make a suggestion!

Ian had been busy studying for his nursing boards all week, and had all but forgotten he had a birthday coming up. And it wasn’t just any birthday---it was his 25th! Mickey’s mother had been teasing him about turning 25, saying he would be a quarter of a century old, and Mandy had been pestering him about making some plans for celebrating. Nothing, however, could distract him from the task at hand, which was acing his boards and becoming a Registered Nurse. He had been working toward this goal for years, juggling his work at the clinic, childcare, modeling and his marriage---and now it was finally time for the pay out! He was scheduled to take the board exam the day before his birthday!

Despite their busy schedules, Mickey still quite involved with day to day factory business, Ian and Mickey couldn’t keep their hands off each other, and continued to have frequent, intense encounters. Over this past week, however, they had been happening less often, and when they did, were more rushed than either of them liked. Ian knew it was only temporary, but to Mickey, it was a sign---he felt the need to take things up a notch, which gave him the idea to make his birthday extra special, one he would NEVER forget!

Mickey set his schedule for Ian’s last three work days prior to his birthday so he could leave the factory for the day by 1:00, giving him time to get home and do some research and planning for Ian’s special day. On the first afternoon, he took care of ordering all of the food that he planned to have for the party. The second afternoon, he spent with Mandy and his mother, shopping for gifts, decorations, etc. Finally, on the third day, the day of Ian’s boards, as well as the day before his birthday, Mickey settled in to check out some porn, in search of a new, exciting position to try with Ian once the party was over and they finally had the place to themselves. He planned to keep him up late, giving him the ultimate in pleasure and affection, taking his time and savoring every precious moment of his undivided attention.

Mickey stripped down to his boxers, grabbed the jar of coconut oil, and connected his laptop to the TV, surfing the web for ideas until he found a website with multiple new options, which he immediately began viewing. The first several positions were familiar to Mickey, he and Ian having at least tried them at one time or another. He browsed through them quickly, smiling as he caught sight of some of their favorites. When he landed on something named, ‘The Crab’, he was beyond intrigued. He had been searching, in particular, for something that would allow him to do the work, affording Ian the opportunity to relax, while still enjoying his ‘top’ position. ‘The Crab’ was just perfect! The longer Mickey watched, the more aroused he became, imagining how fantastic this would be with Ian, how much he would love it and how he could spice it up even more. 

As he continued to take in the subtle nuances of his role, he coated his right hand with coconut oil and shoved it into his boxers, taking himself in hand and slowing stroking his rock-hard cock, seeking relief from his current condition. He fully expected Ian to come home late, far too exhausted and stressed out to be interested in sex, so he thought relieving himself was a good idea, given the immediate circumstances. He gradually picked up his pace, moaning softly as he closed his eyes, imagining it was Ian’s sexy mouth sliding up and down his rigid rail, the occasional ‘Ian’ escaping from his parted lips. 

Mickey got so into it, literally fucking his own hand, his moans escalating in volume and intensity, that he didn’t hear the key unlocking the front door, or Ian, having finished his boards more quickly than anticipated, opening it to walk inside. Once he stepped in, Ian could hear the audio portion of the porn that was on the TV, so he decided to sneak up on Mickey and see what he was ‘up’ to! Boy did he get an eye-full, his own cock immediately standing at attention as he watched his husband’s sexy ass having his way with himself, and clearly enjoying the fuck out of it! 

Ian waited until he could tell Mickey was about to explode, then cleared his throat, Mickey’s eyes meeting his immediately, his face flushed and his jaw hanging wide open. “Oh, so you thought you’d start without me, huh?” Ian chided Mickey with mock anger. “Well, what do you think I should do about this? You know I don’t like to feel left out,” he pouted, moving closer to Mickey as he unfastened and dropped his pants, pulling the belt from its loops. “Sorry!” Mickey managed to squeeze from his throat, despite its tightness. “Oh yes, you will be!” Ian responded, folding his belt in half and grasping both ends firmly in his left hand. Mickey sighed with feigned dread and resignation, his cock stiffening more by the second, rolling onto his stomach to expose his gloriously round derriere, offering it up for any and all punishment Ian deemed to be necessary. Ian reached into the jar of coconut oil with his right hand, all the while holding the belt securely in his left. 

“Up on your knees!” Ian commanded. “And get on the floor!” he added, “Don’t want you getting the couch dirty!” Mickey obediently followed Ian’s orders, his cock literally throbbing with anticipation. “Now…” Ian snarled as he began to slowly massage Mickey’s dew-drizzling dick with his right hand. “I’m gonna ask you some questions,” Ian continued. “And if like your answers, I might take it easy on you!” he hissed sadistically into MIckey’s ear. “But if I think you’re lying or keeping something from me, you better brace yourself, cuz I’m not gonna be forgiving.”

Mickey shivered with excitement, the mere thought of his punishment and what would come afterward sending chills up his spine. “Do you understand?” Ian growled. “Yes,” Mickey answered softly. “Speak up! Yes, what?” Ian barked. “Yes, sir!” Mickey repeated, raising his voice. “That’s better!” Ian shouted, once again putting an angry edge into his voice for effect.

“Okay, first question. What were you watching on the TV when I came home today?” Ian asked calmly. “Videos,” Mickey answered flatly. “Not specific enough,” Ian whined, cracking Mickey’s ass swiftly with the belt, eliciting a loud scream from Mickey. “Try again,” Ian commanded. “Okay, sex videos, sir,” Mickey whispered. “Not loud enough!” Ian blasted back as he brought the belt down savagely over Mickey’s quivering buttocks for a second time. Mickey had readied himself a bit this time, but still verbalized a slight wimper, his painfully erect cock betraying him as Ian continued to massage it throughout his questioning. Mickey was to the point that he feared one more stroke with Ian’s belt might send him over the edge, so he really hoped he would answer the next question better. 

“What were you doing as you were watching these sex videos?” Ian asked, trying hard not to giggle at his own inquiry, since the answer was so blatantly obvious. “I was jerking off,” Mickey admitted, his face flushing even more than it had been already. “I liked that answer,” Ian smiled, so I’m gonna make you feel real good for a minute,” Ian breathed seductively into Mickey’s ear, hastening the pace and tightening his grip on Mickey’s beautifully inflamed and taut phallus. Mickey moaned in spite of himself, biting his lower lip in an attempt to stave off his impending orgasm. 

All at once, Ian slowed his hand movement to a snail’s pace, Mickey sighing with simultaneous frustration and relief. “Next question,” Ian began, still sliding his hand haltingly over Mickey’s swollen shaft. “Why the FUCK were you watching these sex videos without your husband?” Ian demanded. ‘Shit!’ Mickey thought to himself, ‘There IS no right answer to this fuckin’ question!” He really didn’t want to say anything to spoil Ian’s birthday surprise, but he also didn’t want to cum any other way than with Ian’s dick buried balls deep in his ass, so he opted to answer truthfully, but be as vague as possible, and hope for the best. “I wanted to surprise you, sir,” he answered, his voice cracking with emotion. “Oh, I was surprised alright,” Ian responded, Mickey becoming so completely irresistible to him at that very moment, that he had to flip him over, lay on top of him and kiss him passionately. “Want my surprise now,” he breathed into Mickey’s mouth between kisses as he dry humped his husband relentlessly. 

“No! No! No! No!” Mickey refused. “You can have anything you want...except for that!” “What the fuck do you mean?! Apparently, you are in need of more punishment!” Ian snorted. “N-no! It’s not that…” Mickey trailed off as he began sensually sucking small hickies onto Ian’s neck, Ian continuing to rub himself against Mickey like a dog in heat. “What is it then?” Ian stared down into Mickey’s baby blues, his glowing green eyes burning into them with molten desire. “It’s not ready,” Mickey panted, still sucking ravenously at Ian’s neck. “Just trust me...please!” Mickey begged, “...And more important right now---FUCK ME!” Mickey pleaded, now biting at Ian’s throat and chin in desperation. 

Ian, finding himself in dire straits as well, acquiesced to his husband’s will, dipping the fingers of his left hand into the coconut oil, expertly preparing Mickey’s hole, while tantalizing Mickey’s cock with his right. Mickey was at high idle, the slightest increase in stimulation sure to set him off like a firecracker. “I’m good! I’m good!” he exclaimed, rolling over and pulling himself up onto all fours. 

Ian wasted no time crawling up behind his husband, positioning himself for a smooth and much anticipated entry. As he pushed the tip of his massive manhood into Mickey’s eagerly awaiting anus, he struggled to hold back from slamming right into him, full bore. He managed to control this unrelenting urge, reminding himself that Mickey had some type of crazy birthday surprise for him. He certainly didn’t want him to be too sore to fulfill that fantasy. So instead, he opted to slow-fuck his husband, despite knowing full well that, with both of them at this level of arousal, it was going to be torturous, if not impossible. 

Mickey gasped at the first feeling of fullness, although he knew Ian had a ways to go. “So fuckin’ good, Ian,” he moaned, rearing back against Ian to hasten his entry. “Easy,” Ian breathed, backing off on his own movement to counter Mickey’s aggression. “I’m good!” Mickey insisted, reaching toward the coffee table to pull himself close enough to rest his chest on it, freeing his arms and hands, then pulling recklessly at Ian’s hips to bring him in harder. 

“Damn, Mick! Save somethin’ for tomorrow,” Ian finally yelled, trying with everything in him not to completely cave to Mickey’s animalistic antics. “Ian, it’s all good! I want it ALL, like there IS no tomorrow!” Mickey spat salaciously. “So fuckin’ hot for you, Ian...gotta have it all,” Mickey continued, forcing one word per thrust from between his lips as he continued to tug at Ian’s hips, pushing himself back onto him furiously. 

“Okay, Mick,” Ian finally relented, rolling with the pace and intensity his lover set for them, countering Mickey’s every rut with a strong thrust as he slid his hand over Mickey’s cock vigorously. Mickey’s round bottom bounced beautifully against Ian’s pelvis with greater speed and force each time. As Ian’s climax crept quickly up on him, he adjusted his angle to hit Mickey’s prostate more directly. “Fuck yeah...Ian...Ian...Ian!” Mickey chanted as he erupted, spurring Ian’s explosion as he delved deep inside him one last time. “Oh fuck yeah, Mick! I love you and your sweet ass!” Ian sang sweetly into Mickey’s ear, the vibrations of their orgasms sending shockwaves through both of their bodies simultaneously. 

The couple collapsed together onto the floor, their breathing and heartbeats gradually returning to somewhere near normal, as their brains, buzzing with endorphins, basked in the amazing afterglow. After regaining enough strength, Ian flipped Mickey over, then scooped him up into his arms, kissing him softly. “I love you so fucking much, Mick! Do you have any idea how sexy you looked when I walked in today?” he asked, a slight smile playing at his lips. Mickey just shrugged his shoulders and grinned, wrapping his arms around Ian’s neck as he carried him up the stairs. 

“So how’d the exam go?” Mickey asked as Ian lay him down on their bed, moving toward the hot tub to draw a bath for them. “Think it went well. Seemed like I knew pretty much all the answers, but I won’t get the results for about six weeks,” Ian answered, dumping Epsom Salts into the running water to help sooth Mickey’s aching rear end in preparation for his birthday surprise. “Yeah, after today, that might be about when I’m ready for sex again,” Mickey chuckled in response. “Better be ready tomorrow! I want my surprise!” Ian whined. “Not to worry, birthday boy. I got you covered,” Mickey said confidently as he approached Ian for a slow, sultry kiss, his tongue slipping adeptly between Ian’s parted lips. “Mmmm…” Ian hummed, returning the kiss passionately, “I can’t fucking wait…”


	2. A Birthday To Remember

Mickey was up at the crack of dawn. He had one more list of things he needed to pick up at the store, the result of an overnight vision he’d had. Once he had extricated himself carefully from his husband’s warm, comfortable grasp, his next feat was to dress, leave the room, then the house, all without waking him. Easier said than done. Mickey was tiptoeing out of their bedroom, when he tripped over Ian’s bookbag, making a loud thud as he caught himself against the wall. Ian, waking with a start, called out to Mickey in a panic, “Mick! You okay!?” This was his standard reaction, ever since Mickey’s post-incarceration illness that had required him to wheel an IV pole around with him for a while, often with disastrous results. “...’M fine. Go back to sleep,” Mickey answered, irritated with the fact that Ian was now awake and sure to start asking questions, all thanks to Ian leaving his shit laying around on the floor. 

“Where’re ya going?” Ian asked, right on cue. “Don’t worry ‘bout it, birthday boy. Get some fuckin’ rest,” Mickey responded, walking over to the bed to kiss Ian on the forehead, knowing he risked being pulled back into Ian’s arms, as often happened on days when Mickey had work, but Ian did not. He was determined to resist today, however, wanting to get going to the store, then save all of his energy for the party, and more importantly, their private afterparty. The entire day was going to be a huge undertaking, and Mickey needed to know that everything was in place before he could think about relaxing or enjoying himself.

A sweet smile spread across Ian’s angelic face as Mickey’s soft, supple lips brushed against his forehead. “Ready for my birthday surprise,” Ian mumbled, his eyes still heavy with sleep. ‘Naw...too early. Still got some last minute shit to do today before the Fam gets here,” Mickey said, referring to Mandy, Manuel, Reesie, his mother and all of their dear friends who had become their surrogate family over the years. “I wanna come,” Ian said, pulling the covers from around him as he sat up and dangled his feet over the side of the bed. “Nope...gotta be a solo mission,” Mickey insisted, not wanting to let the cat out of the bag about any part of the surprise he had planned. “Seems you’ve been doing a lot of ‘solo missions’ lately,” Ian smirked, “based on what I walked in on yesterday.” “Very funny, asshole! Would ya just let me fuckin’ surprise you---just for once, for fuck’s sake?!” Mickey snorted, kissing Ian on the top of his head, then turning for the door. 

Ian, not wanting to ruin what was obviously very important to Mickey, let him go, rolling over to try to sleep a bit more. He had been burning the candle at both ends even more than usual recently, after all, and Saturdays were always good days for catching up on some much needed sleep. Before long he had dozed off, waking up to the sight of Mickey drying himself off as he scoured the closet for his best clothing option for the party. It was being held during the day, which meant two things; it would be hot, and there might be swimming involved, neither of which he minded, now that Ian had taught him how to swim. He actually loved going out into the waves with Ian and Yevgeny, then swimming back to shore, something he and Yev had become quite skillful at. 

He decided on a pair of blue board shorts with a matching muscle shirt, and had started getting dressed before he noticed that Ian was awake and had been staring at his naked ass the whole time. “Damn, Mick! You really gonna tease me like this?” Ian complained, rubbing his own swelling member. “Got people comin’ here in less than an hour, Ian,” Mickey began, “And you know Mandy’s gonna show up early so…” Mickey trailed off as he pulled his shirt over his head, covering the well-defined pecs and washboard abs that his regular workouts had earned him. 

It was important to Mickey that he look and feel good to his husband, and he was batting a thousand on both counts. “Fuck, Mick! You look good enough to eat!” Ian growled, his eyes moving up and down Mickey’s divine form lustfully. Mickey walked over to the bed, leaning down to give Ian a tender, passionate birthday kiss that got them both ridiculously hard in a matter of seconds. Ian wrapped his arms around Mickey’s neck, pulling him downward, further into the kiss, his mouth hungering for more of Mickey’s tongue and luscious lips. “Later,” Mickey quipped, pulling away abruptly, stepping into a pair of flip-flops and walking out of their bedroom. 

Ian lay in bed a bit longer, rubbing his rock-hard cock slowly as he recalled the scene he had come upon the day before, after taking his board exams. “So fucking hot!” he said out loud, as images of Mickey jerking himself off replayed in his mind. Ian closed his eyes and allowed himself to review the entire incident, all the way up to and including the mind-blowing sex he and Mickey had at its conclusion, all the while continuing to pleasure himself expertly. “So fucking good, Mick!” he breathed as he neared his climax. 

“Ian! Mom and Mandy are here with Yev!” Mickey’s words cut through Ian’s ecstatic cloud of fantasy like a knife, all at once halting his progress and ending his session. “Fuck!” Ian muttered to himself, dragging his ass begrudgingly out of bed and into the shower. He thought briefly about picking up where he had left off, once he got into the shower, but decided against it, thinking, ‘I’ll just wait for Mickey’s surprise.” He showered quickly, opting to wear a pair of rust-colored board shorts that accented his fiery red hair, and a torso-hugging tank.  
____________________________  
Mickey really had, with the help of his family, outdone himself. Everything about Ian’s birthday party had gone off without a hitch, including the surprise attendance of many of his fellow nursing students, as well as Shawn, the ICU nurse who had taken such good care of Mickey in Chicago, while also becoming a great friend to Ian. Mickey had spared no expense, pouring both money and time into the planning of this event, all to ensure Ian had the best birthday ever---and it showed. Ian was absolutely thrilled, praising Mickey for a job well done and thanking him and his wonderful family for this amazing ‘surprise’.

“Oh, none of this was the REAL surprise,” Mickey laughed, “You’ll get that after everyone leaves,” he purred into Ian’s ear, raising an eyebrow flirtatiously as he stood back to take in his flawless beauty. Mickey adjusted himself in his shorts, making a polite exit as Ian continued talking with his many guests. 

Mickey set about preparing for Ian’s surprise, the first step of which was to mix up the components of the edible paint palette he had dreamed up in his sleep the night before. He carefully mixed several flavors of pudding with milk, putting each variety into a small dixie cup before adding a touch of food coloring, the end result being a dixie cup for every color of the rainbow, each with its own unique flavor. Mickey organized them on a tray and carried them up to their bedroom, along with a set of paintbrushes he had purchased for the occasion. 

His next order of business was to connect a series of zip ties, stringing them up from each leg of their bed, ensuring that each was long enough to stretch toward the center of the bed, where Mickey intended to use them to immobilize each of Ian’s limbs. Once he had Ian completely tied down, Mickey intended to slowly introduce him to ‘The Crab’, the new position he was dying to try with him, but not before he made Ian his own personal masterpiece. Mickey’s mouth watered, his dick getting hard as fuck, just thinking about it. 

Last, he lit all five candles they had in the house, placing them in various locations around their bedroom, then folded a bandana into a makeshift blindfold and carried it downstairs, depositing it on the kitchen island.

Once he had everything set, he returned to the party, just in time to see everyone off, thanking them for their attendance and wishing all of Ian’s classmates good luck with their Board results. He also took time to thank his extended family for all of their help, especially his mother, who was going to be taking Yevgeni to spend the night with her so Mickey and Ian could have the house to themselves. And of course, he gave Shawn a giant hug, reminding him how his very life had depended on the care he had received from both Sean and Ian, among others, and that he would never forget him as long as he lived. 

After saying goodbye to the last of their guests, Ian couldn’t contain his excitement any longer. He was like a kid waiting to open his presents on Christmas morning. “Mick! I’m ready for my surprise!” he prodded as Mickey was cleaning up from the party. “You said I could have it after everyone left,” Ian continued to pester until Mickey finally responded, “Here, put this over your eyes,” handing Ian the blindfold, then helping him tie it tightly around the back of his head. “Now, sit down. I gotta finish cleanin’ up,” Mickey said, more patiently than he thought he would. Ian was bugging the hell out of him, but he loved him so much, and wanted him to have the perfect birthday, so he had taken a few deep breaths before responding, in order to stay calm. This was something Mickey had recently found to be an effective strategy for him, whether he was dealing with Ian, one of his children, or even a grumpy business associate. It was a far sight better than beating the shit out of someone, like he used to do.

Mickey cleaned up quickly because, truth be told, he was just as excited as Ian was about his surprise, the burgeoning bulge in his pants spurring him on. Mickey walked over to his blindfolded husband, picked him up around his middle, and threw him over his shoulder, carrying him upstairs to their bedroom and throwing him down onto the bed. “Okay, birthday boy, take your shorts off. I’ll get the shirt. Don’t want ya messin’ with that blindfold,” Mickey instructed cheerily, removing his own clothes hurriedly as he watched Ian shimmy his shorts down over his sexy-as-fuck hip bones, his own newly-freed, rigid cock bouncing lightly in the air as he walked over to help Ian off with his tank.

Once he had Ian completely naked, except for his blindfold, he began giving him commands, Ian enthusiastically complying and Mickey proceeding to explain things as he did them, “Need ya to spread your arms and legs out across the bed...like this,” he instructed as he adjusted the angles of his limbs. “Are these comfortable positions for ya?” he inquired, cuz in a few minutes, ya won’t be able to move ‘em.” 

Ian grinned widely, his gorgeous penis instantly doubling in size as Mickey proceeded to zip-tie him to the bed. The moment Mickey had Ian entirely immobilized, he moved to the top of the bed, reaching for a paintbrush, slowly tracing it along the contours of Ian’s exquisitely-toned, awe-inspiring body, Ian shuddering as Mickey lingered briefly on each of Ian’s sweet spots---down the sides of his neck, along his clavicles, at his nipples, then finally, his hips and inner thighs. Ian moaned softly, licking his lips, which were parted in anticipation.

Mickey’s mouth watered as he resisted the base urge to dump the paint all over him and start licking. Instead, he took the brush and dipped it in the green, mint-flavored paint. He began painting a long, vertical stripe, starting under Ian’s chin and continuing over his Adam’s Apple, on down between his pecs, and over his navel, where he stopped, just shy of Ian’s perfectly beautiful hard-on. He licked a quick sample from the hollow at the base of Ian’s neck, leaving it on the tip of his tongue as he licked along the perimeter of Ian’s mouth, then delving in for a sweet, minty kiss. Ian sucked ravenously at Mickey’s tongue as he pulled away from his mouth, reaching for a fresh brush and selecting his next color. 

Mickey continued to express his artistic flair, using and partaking of each and every flavored color, Ian, his pristine canvas, the bed and zip-ties, his oversized easel. He provided Ian with a sampling of most flavors, omitting some, just to keep him guessing. Ian had gotten to the point where he expected a sweet kiss every time Mickey stopped painting, so Mickey wanted to mix things up, to keep him off-guard. Enticing Ian with the brush, then watching him prepare for a kiss Mickey opted not to deliver made Mickey incredibly hot for him---Ian’s look of desperate longing torturing Mickey in the most delicious way. 

Ian’s moans of pleasure and sighs of frustration escalated as Mickey moved southward on his body, painting everything from sunsets to sea gulls, flowers to phalluses, until nearly every square inch of him was alive with color in its painted glory. 

Finally, Mickey’s masterpiece was ready, with only one body part not yet painted, one he fully intended to leave for last. Mickey licked, bit and sucked at every paint-covered part of Ian’s flawless form, pulling his tender skin into his magical mouth, substituting his own trademark for the paint he had eaten off, both men’s excitement mounting with each kiss, each swipe of the tongue, every successive hickey that Mickey inflicted upon his alluringly incapacitated mate. 

“Mick! Gonna cum before you even touch my fucking cock, man!” Ian panted, his dew-drop laden dick lifting off his body as he arched up in desperation. Mickey chuckled, licking, then sucking the precum from the tip of Ian’s scrumptious shaft, Ian shivering in response.

Finally, Mickey took the grape-flavored, purple paint, which he had reserved specifically for this purpose, and painstakingly painted swirls around the circumference of Ian’s shaft, slowly licking it off, pausing to plant a giant, grape-flavored kiss on Ian’s moaning mouth, then resuming the enticingly slow-moving oral pleasuring of his husband. “Mick…” Ian whispered between labored breaths and soft moans. “Hmm?” Mickey responded, his mouth still tightly encircling Ian’s engorged cock, the vibrations sending electrifying sensations throughout Ian’s body. “Want you so fuckin’ bad…” Ian managed to say softly, amid the many groans and curse words that were now spewing, rapid-fire, from his lips. “Soon,” Mickey answered, removing Ian’s sugary schlong from his mouth in order to do so. 

Ian wrinkled his nose and raised his eyebrows methodically until he loosened his blindfold enough to slide it ever so slightly upward, allowing his right eye stolen access to the breathtaking sight of Mickey, crouched between his legs, blowing him like a fucking porn star, his eyelids closed, his lusciously long lashes fluttering slightly with Ian’s every erotic utterance, his cheeks bewitchingly hollowed. “Oh God! Gonna fuckin’ cum, Mick!” Ian cried out in resignation, causing Mickey to stop immediately. “No!” Mickey yelled, Ian’s cock instantly quivering in withdrawal.

“Gonna take…” Mickey stopped, mid-sentence, once he saw Ian’s right eye peeking out. “Okay, well, since ya been watchin’ anyway, I’m gonna take the whole fuckin’ thing off. Your cheatin’ ass will wanna see this, too,” Mickey sighed, acting more pissed than he actually was. ‘At least now I get why Ian was about to cum already,’ Mickey thought to himself, ‘Fucker was watchin’!’ 

After completely removing Ian’s blindfold, Mickey proceeded to prepare himself while standing, spreadeagle over Ian’s face, providing him a bird’s eye view of the whole insanely arousing process. Ian watched, his jaw hanging open, as MIckey slowly stretched himself, his practiced, coconut oil-covered fingers sliding in and out of himself expertly. Once he had himself amply prepped, Ian’s begging cock once again coated in pre-cum, Mickey scooped a handful of coconut oil with his other hand, splitting it between his own dick and Ian’s, slathering the lion’s share onto the latter in anticipation of their impending romp. 

“Now you’re gonna lay there and relax, while I fuck you senseless!!” Mickey growled lasciviously as he continued to slowly stroke Ian’s molton manhood. Mickey straddled Ian’s torso, facing Ian, legs bent at the knees, leaning backward, bracing himself against the bed with his left arm and resting his ass cheeks on Ian’s upper thighs, pressing his feet firmly into the mattress as he guided Ian’s throbbing cock into his waiting hole with his right. He gingerly lowered himself onto Ian, gasping reflexively at the increasing feeling of fullness, until he bottomed out, his breath hitching in his throat. Mickey stared into Ian’s lustful eyes, gauging his reaction to what Mickey found to be so intensely pleasurable. 

“Oh fuck!” Ian exclaimed, his eyes rolling up into his head as Mickey slid smoothly up and down on him, all the while leaned backward onto his own hands, this glorious position affording Ian the penultimate view of both his stunning lover and the sex act itself. Ian forced his eyelids open, in spite of himself, not wanting to miss a single second of Mickey’s titillating movements, his momentum increasing with each pass, loud moans slipping past his well-bitten lips as Ian lifted his ass, the only body part of his that wasn’t tied down, to counter Mickey, nailing his prostate squarely each time. “Oh fuck yeah, Ian!” Mickey called out incessantly, his shiny, jet black locks dripping sweat onto his already shining skin, the flickering flames from the candles dancing wildly over his body, their shadows reflecting magnificently, projecting Mickey’s galloping form onto every wall of the room. 

Ian, feeling his orgasm was imminent, fought feverishly against the zip-ties in a valiant effort to free at least one hand, so he could finish Mickey, the unrelenting zip-ties wearing painful cuts into his wrists. “Gonna fuckin’ hurt yourself,” Mickey panted, shaking his head from side to side as he continued to slam his exquisite ass down against Ian’s protruding hip bones as he fucked him hard. “But I wanna…” “Nope!” Mickey stopped him, grasping his own raging wood with his right hand and stroking it vigorously as he rode Ian like a champ. 

The sight of Mickey’s taut body leaned backward as his dick slid in and out of him, combined with Mickey jerking himself to the point of impending explosion, sent Ian over the edge. “Fuck! Cummng, Mick! So fucking good!” Ian screamed. “Me...too!” Mickey moaned, his level of arousal piquing instantaneously, his seed erupting over his clenched fist and onto Ian’s muscled abs. “You look so fucking beautiful,” Ian added, breathing heavily as he shot his load deep into Mickey’s wonderfully tight ass. “Damn! You’re the one! Fuckin’ gorgeous as fuck! I must be the luckiest man a-fuckin’-live!” Mickey countered as he slowly lifted himself off of Ian, hobbling on shaky legs to the bathroom to grab the pair of scissors that he should have had at the ready, so he could quickly release Ian from his bondage. 

Mickey returned to the bed, cutting the zip-ties that had successfully restrained Ian for the duration of their wickedly intense session, thinking that, despite the cuts on Ian’s wrists that he was now kissing lightly, these things were fucking impressive. His mind flashed back briefly to the time Ian had freed himself from one of his handcuffs during an S&M session, effectively turning the tables on him and foiling all his plans---not that he didn’t enjoy the outcome, but still...He concluded that zip-ties were the ticket, whenever he wanted to keep Ian under his control. 

A blissful smile brightened Mickey’s face as he gazed down at the love of his life. Ian grinned back up at him, whispering, “Best.Birthday.Ever.” Mickey curled up next to Ian, resting his head on his chest, breathing a sigh of contentment, pleased that he had made Ian’s birthday special. “You are so perfect!” Ian breathed, stroking Mickey’s temple, then running a finger down his cheek. “Mmmm...love you, Ian,” Mickey mumbled, just before complete exhaustion overtook him. Ian kissed the crown of Mickey’s head as he slept, murmuring, “Love you, too, Mick.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please also check out my other fanfic, "South of the Border," which is the basis for this one! And I just started the sequel to both this story and South of the Border, "The Milkoviches." Please let me know what you think!
> 
> Suggestions for new stories welcome!


End file.
